Reading Lines
by tellmeliesxx
Summary: "chance" meeting on set of a movie, Tom invites a reluctant Jared to practice lines. oneshot tomxjared


_[[i want them BOTH, but I can't choose, to I wrote this ;D on set for the movie _Cheaper By the Dozen_ - yes it's a kiddie's flick, but these boys are FIT.]]_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was the last day before shooting began for the scene where Jared Padelecki was playing the role of high school bully. The position hadn't lent itself to him being scripted a character name, so ''Bully'' he would be, for the next few days of his promising career.

Jared made his way past the main cast trailers after his meeting with the director, and inadvertently timed his passing to find Tom Welling yawning as he stepped out of his trailer in Jared's path. _Oh_ _boy_, Jared thought, just as Tom spotted him.

'Jared!' Tom called genially, coming forward hand outstretched and Jared obliged the blokey handshake reluctantly.

'Tom,' he greeted back, somewhat less enthused.

The two had, of course, met on several previous occasions, mostly at various CW functions, but also more recently during the casting call for the role of Clark Kent.

Jared accidentally let out a sigh, that he quickly turned into an inhale, forcing his face into a painful smile, in some effort to continue the irrelevant small ville. Small talk - _damnit_!

'So, Tom...what's new?' He managed to choke out, using up what was left of his energy from making ''polite'' conversation, to restrain himself from projectile vomiting. 'How's the movie going-?'

...The movie that Jared had also auditioned for the part of ''Charlie'', but that Tom had obtained over him. Again.

Tom smiled openly, oblivious to sensing the seething dislike that burned in Jared increasingly, as the exchange between the actors progressed.

'Honestly, I just woke up - so, uh, shooting's been pretty full on! Lots of kids everywhere - I tell ya', I get exhausted just lookin' at them!' He explained amiably, and Jared was only half listening while the rest of him thought of ways to cover up murdering ''Charlie'' on set. He smiled as an afterthought, unwittingly encouraging the other man to continue, 'Hey, you're meant to be the bully at the high school we go to, right?'

'Yup, the Bully.' Jared confirmed, trying not to sound as downtrodden as he felt.

'Cool - well, I suppose we should practice lines or something at some stage then?' Tom offered, unfailing nice, seemingly oblivious to Jared's bordering-on-impolite jealousy. Jared, eager to put an end to the unpleasant situation, nodded and made some absent non-committal reply, and was about to turn to go, when,

'Great! How about later on this afternoon? I could grab some snacks from the craft station, maybe get us some pizza - I think they're getting it delivered tonight - and we could have a few beers while we work,' Tom was explaining, not giving Jared a chance to reply, before he paused to look at his watch.

'Oh, I'd better head off, I have a scene til 6, so I'll see you back here when I'm done - that sound good? Great!'

Jared frowned, a strangled protest caught in the back of his throat, wondering what had just happened, as Tom took off at a jog down the road, narrowly missing knocking a few people over in his haste.

x

Come 6 o'clock, Jared was still confused as to the motives behind the situation, and why he had even decided to turn up.

Jared had thought it would be easy to bully Tom Welling's character on screen - it would barely have constituted as acting, he was that convinced of his animosity towards the other actor - except now... he might need to put in some more effort if his one-sided enemy was inviting him on pizza/line-reading play dates. _This_ _could_ _change_ _things_, he thought absently, with growing dread. Not able to pin the exact feeling lurking in the pit of his stomach.

x

'Jared!' Tom called out, juggling two boxes of pizza and grocery bags of assorted food items he'd haphazardly put together after the shoot, and finally managed to get the trailer door open. He tried not to notice how ecstatic he was that the other man had come, instead saying, 'I'm starved!'

'Me too, actually,' Jared agreed, relieving Tom of the pizza boxes as they entered the small confined space - almost too small for the two, tall, fully grown men. Tom shot a sideways glance at Jared and caught the other man staring appreciatively at the considerable amount of food, and smiled victoriously to himself.

They settled in at the inadequately sized booth across from the mediocre convenience kitchen, food spread out, unorganised before them and Tom easily grabbed a couple of Corona's and popped the caps, extending one to Jared. Two pairs of long legs bumped under the table, eventually managing to stretch out parallel as the boys relaxed into a companionable silence, eating. This was one mutual past time that the two could share easily enough, against Jared's initial condemning of any semblance of a friendship between them.

When the pizza had disappeared, along with the vast majority of anything edible, the two very full actors fell into a contented lull, and Tom offered another beer.

'Sure, cheers.' Jared saluted with his new beverage, casually in Tom's direction, then took a slug. Tom paused with his own bottle to his lips, suddenly serious.

'Cheers to what?' He asked, slowly, and watched for the other man's reaction. This might be his chance...

Jared had no forthcoming answer, and fidgeted uselessly with the Corona label on his bottle. 'Uh, I dunno,' he suddenly wished he were anywhere but in Tom Welling's trailer having this non-conversation, his uneasiness making him suspicious. 'Is there something you had in mind to toast to?'

Tom shrugged to hide his surprise that Jared had so quickly turned the question back on him, and his honest streak got the better of him - probably for lack of anything better to say, anyway.

'You know, Jared,' he began, placing his untouched bottle on the table and looking everywhere but at Jared, 'I didn't really invite you here to read lines.' The next part came out of his mouth in a rush.

Before he could consciously filter the words or stop himself from going any further, he unbreathingly admitted, 'We've just always been each other's competition, classed in casting roles of ''same height, same build'' and you know how this industry is; after a while, the constant struggle to find a job just makes you feel like a piece of meat. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't swap my career for anything - but, you know, sometimes it just gets to you. Anyway, I'd look over the heads of all the others lined up at auditions and... I'd see you. The guy most likely to be sized up against me for whatever part I'm going for, and I study you, agonise over your looks, your skills, your credentials - comparing myself to the point where I feel like I know you. And I see you at the CW studios and around LA enough to feel like this stupid connection I made up is true, and then...I go to the auditions for Cheaper By The Dozen, because I hear you're trying out too, and I...I just wanted us to work together so bad...and...'

At this point, Tom was struggling with his emotions, clearly at a loss now that he'd expressed not only his innermost suppressed feelings, but his ulterior motive behind his invitation, not to mention he was also still having trouble establishing eye contact.

Jared was frankly flabberghasted, and opened his mouth only to find no words form, the scene was a shockingly girly display and Jared had definitely not been prepared for the heartfelt explanation. Every blokey atom in his body screamed fight or flight, but instead of smoothly hightailing it for the door, or, alternatively, to start throwing punches Dean Winchester-personified (then he'd _definitely_ know he'd spent too much time around his co-star), Jared's inquisitive nature got the better of him, and, still uncertain, he offered skeptically, 'So you've been stalking me.' And found he wasn't _nearly_ as disturbed by the idea as he'd thought he'd be...

Tom, too, seemed prepared for any number of potential scenarios, bar this one, as he cautiously drew his gaze back to Jared's face, incredulous but trying on a smile just short of a grimace, 'Not stalking.' He allowed, 'Sort of, more like...a crush.'

x

Jared ignored the fact that he was now slightly enjoying the situation, in light of the newfound knowledge that the man he had always hated - had always had a crush on him, all along! The anguish from both sides practically... canceled itself out, and when Jared no longer felt the weight of his long held disdain for the other actor, he was left bereft, unsure of what to think or feel. All he knew was, that Tom was now boldly meeting his gaze, mouth set, body tense, and obviously secure in the knowledge of his own feelings. Could he ever be _that_ brutally honest with himself? The only thing left that Tom was now waiting on, was Jared's final decision, post knee-jerk reaction from the initial shock of the information. The only options being – to stay or go?

'A crush,' Jared repeated, attempting to understand the situation better, 'I didn't know you played for that team?' He half-joked, and watched Tom shake his head.

'I don't. Or, at least, I didn't think I did. It's just that you make me...' Tom trailed off, and Jared found himself desperately wanting to hear the rest of that sentence, leaning forward, eyes intense.

'What?' Jared prompted, mouth suddenly dry, palms sweaty, heart th-thumping in his chest painfully hard, feeling like he'd been waiting for these words for an eternity, that he needed to hear what Tom had to say more than anything. The anticipation was unbearable, making his cock twitch...and with that unexpected movement, felt his entire world view shift and tilt sharply on its axis, to make Jared see - really see - the perfect vision of manliness before him, a darker haired, paler skinned, more chiseled mirror image of _him_ - absently thinking that this was the ultimate narcissistic actor stereotype of ''loving'' oneself, but Jared wasn't seeing _himself_ in the other man. Not at all, he'd segregated the Smallville role-stealer in his mind too long to perceive some sort of kinship with Tom, instead he saw the things that had always most annoyed him - _that open cheerfulness, that full-of-himself gorgeous smile_ - the things that made Jared, now, clench and unclench his hands on the countertop, swallowing in his efforts not to lunge over the table and grab the back of Toms neck to crash their lips together and - _oh_ _god_ - why did that image hold such appeal?

'About this crush,' Jared continued voice strangled, making his eyes focus, and noted that his fellow actor was studying the table thoughtfully. 'What's wrong?' he countered, doubt creeping in around the edges of his resolve, wondering if Tom had suddenly changed his mind, and felt cold all over.

Tom frowned, looking heart-breakingly adorable, as he thought aloud, '...I wonder if this table would hold both of our weight-'

Jared felt the heat return full force, and had half his body over the table quicksmart, lips immediately fastening onto Tom's, melting away both their surprise and shock as the kiss deepened and they raised off of their respective seats to accommodate the act. Hands roughly fisted hair, curiously trailing new masculine edges and hard lines of bodies they were each familiar with in themselves, but not the foreign contact of all that muscle against muscle - needing each others touch, barely paying attention to their mouths as their bodies fought to maneuverer around the table. Tom pushed Jared into the wall, and Jared let him, crotches finally gaining some delicious friction, cocks stirring against their clothing restraints at the pent up tension, getting _some_ relief as Tom ground himself against Jared and his guttural moans echoed the other.

The bittersweet itch of the violent desire they suddenly shared prickled at every touch, shot down their limbs, eliciting primitive urges barely articulated from deep in their throats, needing more. _More_. Jared finished one last wet kiss to the other mans lips, wetting the skin from Toms chin down his neck to his collarbone, lapping hungrily at exposed skin through the shirt, before simultaneously biting Tom's shoulder and reaching under cotton to rake his fingers down the coiled muscled flesh of his back, ending in a crouch on his haunches, face to crotch, mouth _finally_ watering at the prospect of... what he was about to do.

...From this angle, anticipation was a delicious tool Jared found himself trying to draw out. It was also handy in giving him time to figure out what the hell he was doing, and if he could possibly be doing it right.

Jared curiously felt the weight of the other mans ass in his hands, liking the solid muscle he met - sharp fragmented images penetrated his thoughts, that went straight to his groin. He had the vague notion of what gay sex eventually led to, having those hard tight muscles obliging and giving around his cock, and made a sound that Tom didn't miss.

'Butt fetish, Padelecki?'

To which Jared promptly replied by jerking Tom's jeans zipper and, without thinking, mouthing the bulge that protruded through thin dampening fabric. The feeling was muffled due to the underwear, but sufficed in effectively silencing Tom's bitching.

'I don't know exactly why I'm doing this, but if you're going to be such a pain in the ass, I'll make sure I'm the reason for it.' Jared punctuated the promise by shoving Tom's underwear to where his jeans hung mid thigh. He didn't know where these words were coming from, but he felt determined to carry out these ridiculously perverted statements - his growing erection wouldn't let him stop now.

Tom was the picture of a wanton damsel, from the almost-touch of Jared, a breath away from his now naked cock, jolting even as Tom lent against the kitchenette sink, willing his hands not to force himself down Jared's throat.

Jared was laughing, but abruptly stopped when Tom's upstairs brain lost, and brought the back of Jared's head forward over the tip of his cock, hissing as Jared paused to adjust, then made to take Tom all the way to the hilt. It was odd, the organ too big, rock hard but velvet smooth against his tongue, but when Tom began to buck, thrusting in earnest, Jared jarringly pulled away. Tom's appendage wavered and he was barely still standing on unstable long legs, and Jared ended up on his but on the floor by the table. It was almost too awkward; a deal breaker. Jared was committed to exploring these new feelings, but not having some guy blow his load down his throat like this! Not yet anyway...

Tom bonelessly stripped off his shirt and fell to his knees, legs still constricted by the jeans that had pooled around his ankles, but he was now beyond caring, and crashed his lips against Jared's, body seeking that oh-so-right slide of muscle on muscle that was the allure of possibility between the two men that they had had, being so similar in size and build, from the beginning. Tom pushed Jared's shirt up his torso, to bunch around his neck and shoulders, feeling his mouth and hands move of their own accord down coiled overtense muscles, responding to reflex touches and the relenting flesh that arched as Tom got to his goal and undid Jared's belt, roughly pulling denim and briefs down to free their captor _(A/N: ''captor''? really?)_. Tom's eyes glazed over, and he looked up to watch Jared watch him, lowering his mouth to Jared and lapping his tongue over the surface, hands holding the base still as Jared's breathing quickened, and Tom took Jared's cock in his mouth as far as it would go, to the soundtrack of Jared's inhuman growl, Tom watching him the entire time. He felt his throat constrict in a gag reflex at the obtrusion, but swallowed down his discomfort, to then pull his head back and forward at a leisurely pace, that Jared's hands hastened to urge Tom along. Tom suddenly sat back, disentangling himself from Jared and his hands roughly, feeling the receiving end of the lack of control in the situation, and with it, felt an animal possessiveness, staring the other male down, that he had almost been taken advantage of, that he was now in the position of power over Jared, and felt the undeniable instinct to _take_ the other man.

'I'm going to make you beg for me.' Tom assured, feeling a smirk form at Jared's feeble protests, his previous facade of power from before gone, once his dick had been sucked. Tom was in control, and he'd make sure _someone_ had a pain in their ass by the night's end.

Eyes still stuck to the other man's face, Tom carefully bent back to his place between Jared's legs wantonly spread before him, calm from their previous convulsions, and began the slow torture again, this time letting his hands wonder and find new hiding spots. He suckled the head of Jared's cock, effortlessly teasing, to Jared's whining and gasping, and trailed his hands to cup Jared's balls rhythmically to the motion of dipping his head over Jared, then furthered one hand down...following to a passage that made Jared's muttering pick up a notch. Tom wasted no time in skittering a finger in and out of Jared's oh-so-tight hole, wiggling and rubbing and testing the slowly relenting walls.

They both knew what was coming next, once Tom thought Jared was ready to take him, and breathed, 'We'll need lube...'

'Lube?' Jared's voice rose, slightly hysterical on the word, head raising in new protest. But Tom was already up and reaching a hand over the booth table, looking for something.

'Ah ha!' Tom muttered triumphant, and had procured what appeared to be a large colourfully striped candy cane.

'You've gotta' be kidding me,' Jared frowned, getting a bit of his old self back through the breathlessness, 'If I knew any better, I'd say you'd thought this through more than you let on!' Jared continued accusingly, and added laughingly at the absurdity of the situation, 'That's hardly even lubrication! There is no way in _hell_ you're putting that anywhere near me.'

'Bossy, aren't you?' Tom noted, grinning way too broadly for Jared's liking, adding, 'It might not make things smoother, but it does improve the taste.' And without further ado, Tom unwrapped the candy, replacing the wrapper with his mouth, and did some obscene, shameless licking until the cane was thoroughly coated and Jared was rendered speechless. Jared remained incapacitated by the next action, body too relaxed but twitching in anticipation, for the - oh god!

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod_-!

'Feel good?' Tom asked, with a smile in his voice after a few moments, and Jared managed to lift his head with maximum effort.

'You just stuck a friggin' candy cane in my ass, what d'you think?' He grunted.

Tom frowned and moved the candy in at a different angle, 'That's weird, I thought it was meant to -'

'Oh _god-_!'

'How about now?' Tom ventured smugly, watching with interest as Jared squirmed under his administrations, his own self control wanning at the uninhibited sight, and cleared his throat distractedly.

'Smartass...' Jared choked out, looking on the edge of something that Tom wanted to be a part of.

He'd meant it when he'd mentioned making Jared taste better, and continued working the candy stick in and around the hole while he leaned over to add mouth contact, licking up the sticky mess at the entrance. Jared was pushed over the edge, coming hard before either of them realised, and certainly harder than Jared was accustomed to. The sensations were obscenely phenomenal and he fisted his limping erection dry, some of it on his stomach but most of it...on Tom. Being that Tom had been between his legs.

Jared tried not to laugh. His efforts turned it into an exhausted-sounding violent snuffle, through closed lips, before sitting up further and taking the discarded and thoroughly violated candy to wave threateningly at the other man.

'Why don't I stick this somewhere so you can see what it's like, huh? That sound good, Smallville?'

It didn't take long for Tom to overpower the other actor, yet again, now ignoring the substance dripping down his neck and torso, to pin fighting wrists and an unwilling body to the floor. 'Mmm.. bully's turn me on.' Tom smiled. Tom was aware that Jared was sated, but it wasn't time for cuddling just yet.

Tom ground his bare erection against Jared, making the other man whimper and half-harden at the easy slide of sensitive skin on slick come. Not waiting, he penetrated Jared, working himself into the semi-lubed hole further to let Jared take all of him in. Sunk to the hilt, he pushed in and out finding an off beat rhythm and stroking Jared in time. Jared was making those sounds again and wriggling and jerking against Tom, making them both mindless, and then Tom came and came, spurring Jared's second orgasm – this time overpowered by the slick release of wet heat inside him, rocking his orgasm out against Tom's slowing thrusts to the sound of staccato breathing.

The two were exhausted, sweat-covered and sticky, but exhausted took a leading first priority as they miraculously got each other comfortably on to the bed, now almost-asleep.

'So, tell me what happened to "reading lines", again?' Jared stirred, eyes closed, content.

'Yeah, well... you'd better get some sleep, got your big scene tomorrow, champ,' Tom murmured, teasing but affectionate and Jared responded with a half hearted slug to Tom's shoulder.

'Shuddup, Smallville...' was the best Jared could come back with at the time, as he laid in his arch enemy's trailer bed in welcoming arms. He tried not to think about the next day and explaining his sudden limp he expected to have developed by morning. And that he'd have to be convincing when he berated the man he'd developed homosexual tendencies towards. And he definitely emitted from his mind what Jensen-as-Dean would say , if he ever were to find out what had happened...

...but sooner than he thought he would, Jared then stopped thinking entirely.


End file.
